El bijuu humano
by Kira007Goddess of Chaos
Summary: Minato sello el yin de chakra de Kyubi en su esposa, el yang en su hijo menor Menma y el alma en Naruto. El creyo que su hijo mayor no sobrevivio al sellado. Kurama y Naruto se fusionaron a causa del sello que Minato uso, un nuevo ser nació. Fusión Naruto y Kurama. Ligero odio hacia konoha por parte de Naruto/Kurama. Poderoso/Inteligente Kurama/Naruto. No harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Estaba escuchando una canción y me vino esta historia a la mente.**

 **Resumen: Minato sello el yin de chakra de kyubi en su esposa, el yang en su hijo menor Menma y el alma en Naruto. El creyo que su hijo mayor no sobrevivio al sellado. Kurama y Naruto se fusionaron a causa del sello que Minato uso, un nuevo ser nació. Fusión Naruto y Kurama. Ligero odio hacia konoha por parte de Naruto/Kurama.**

* * *

 _Las Bestias con Cola (bijū) son nueve demonios gigantes que se caracterizan por tener un numero determinado de colas los cuales van desde una hasta nueve colas (Kyubi)._

 _Estas bestias son formas vivientes de chakra, a veces referidos también como "Monstruos de Chakra" (Chakura no Bakemono), dándoles poderes que sobrepasan por mucho a los shinobi._

 _Las Bestias con Cola tienen su origen en la antiguedad, pero en vez de existir nueve bestias solamente estaba un unico Bijuu que era conocido como Juubi (Bestia de Diez Colas)._

 _Un dia el Sabio de los Seis Caminos lucho y libro del mundo a ese demonio al sellarlo en su cuerpo, pero cuando estaba en su lecho de muerte al pensar de que la bestia volveria a ser libre utilizo su jutsu Creación de Todas las Cosas (Banbutsu Sōzō) para dividirlo en nueve formas vivientes de chakra que serian llamados "Bestias con Cola"._

 _El cuerpo del animal lo encerro utilizando el Chibaku Tensei y luego lo mando al cielo creando asi a un cuerpo inerte hoy conosido como la luna._

 _Mas_ _t_ _arde Hashirama Senju con su Elemento Madera pudo controlar y capturar a los bijuus, utilizandolos como tratados de paz con las otras grandes naciones shinobi, con el objetivo de estabilizar el balance de poder entre ellos._

 _Los humanos siempre fueron codiciosos y tener tan poderosas 'armas' a su disposición y no usarlas les paceria algo inconcebible. Así nacieron los jinchuriki._

 _Los jinchūriki (_ _人柱力_ _, Literalmente "Poder del Sacrificio Humano") son humanos que tiene un bijū sellado en ellos._

 _Los jinchūriki son, típicamente, gente solitaria, vistos por aquellos que los rodean como las bestias que llevan sellados en ellos._

 _Sin embargo, ciertas aldeas tratan a sus jinchūriki con respeto, así dejándoles tener diferentes personalidades de aquellos que son rechazados._

El 10 de Octubre fue un día decisivo para muchos.

Cientos de vidas se perdieron y dos nuevas nacieron. Esos dos bebes eran Naruto Namikaze- Uzumaki y su hermano gemelo menor Menma Namikaze-Uzumaki.

A las 19:30 Naruto nació y su hermano menor casi cinco horas después a las 00:12. Segundo después del nacimiento de Menma un misterioso hombre enmascarado apareció y secuestro a los niños Namikaze-Uzumaki. Minato elegio salvar a sus hijos y su esposa acabo siendo secuestrada por el misterioso hombre quien libero a Kyubi.

Veréis después de la lucha de Madara Uchiha y de Hashirama Senju en el Valle del Fin la esposa del Senju, Mito Uzumaki, sello a Kyubi en si misma. Antes de morir Mito paso a Kyubi a su pariente lejano Kushina Uzumaki quien se convergió en la segunda jinchuriki del gran Kyubi No Yoko.

El hombre enmascarado libero a kyubi del interior de su carcelera y usando sus ojos malditos, el sharingan, controlo a la bestia y la obligo a atacar la aldea. Cientos de ninjas se enfrentaron al bijuu pero no consiguieron hacerle ni un solo rasguño a la inmensa masa de chakra que es el Kyubi.

El Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, llego a la conclusión de que kyubi era invencible. No existía un ser humano capaz derrotarlo. Así se dio cuenta de que la única forma de derrotar al bijuu es sellándolo. Desgraciadamente mientras que él es un maestro en fuinjutsu esta lejos de estar en el mismo nivel de Mito Uzumaki.

La única tecnica de sellado que conocia que pudiera derrotar a la bestia es el Shiki Fūin penso con una mueca el shinobi.

El Sello Consumidor del Demonio de la Muerte también conocido como el Sello de la Parca (死鬼封尽, Shiki Fuin) es un Fūinjutsu o Ninjutsu de sellado en el cual a costo de la propia alma del usuario se convoca a un Shinigami (Dios de la muerte), el cual absorbe el alma del enemigo y la del usuario y las sella en el estómago de este último, aquellas almas selladas con este Jutsu están condenadas a sufrir por la eternidad en el vientre de la parca para jamás descansar en paz, allí las almas de los sellados y el sellador están entrelazadas por siempre, vinculadas por el odio enfrentándose en un combate sin cesar hasta el final de los tiempos. Constituye un kinjutsu, debido a que significa la muerte tanto para el rival como para el usuario.

El dios de la muerte sólo pueden verlo aquellos que firmaron un pacto con él. Una vez invocada, la muerte se encuentra con el alma del usuario atada a ella mediante el pelo de esta. Cuando comienza el proceso esta utiliza se coloca un rosario en una de las manos y de aquí salen símbolos que recorren todo el brazo, es con este brazo que atraviesa el abdomen del cuerpo espiritual (alma) del usuario, para luego aparecer en el cuerpo físico en busca del alma del enemigo; una vez que lo encuentra comienza la extracción, esta dura un largo tiempo, en este tiempo el rival queda inmovilizado. A medida que avanza la técnica el enemigo comienza a sentir un calor que recorre su cuerpo, además empieza a ver a la muerte.

La técnica terminará cuando el alma del contrario es extraída de su cuerpo y sellada, o bien cuando el usuario lo desea, tomando así parte de su alma, cuando esto sucede la muerte con un puñal corta la parte ya extraída y la sella. En este último caso la parte del cuerpo que pierde su alma no contendrá Chakra y comenzará a pudrirse, causándole un dolor insoportable al enemigo. La cantidad de fuerza que tendrá el Shinigami para extraer el alma depende de cuanto Chakra tiene el usuario.

Este Kinjutsu lo aprendió de uno de los pergaminos de fuinjutsu que su esposa trajo en ella desde la ahora destruida Uzushio No Kuni.

Minato resignándose a su destino usando su mejor técnica, el Hirashin (Técnica creada por el Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju y que el aprendio gracias a la amistad de su sensei con la última Senju.), desvió la bijudama dirigida al monumento Hokage.

El destello amarillo desapareció en un flash.

* * *

En el bosque a las afueras de la aldea nos encontramos a Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, los dos bebes y el gran Kyubi no Yoko.

"No Minato tiene que haber otra forma." Suplicaba Kushina.

"Esta es la única forma Kushina, utilizara el Shiki Fuin para sellar el yin de Kyubi en ti así sobrevivirás y me llevare el yang conmigo en el estomago del Shinigami." Dijo Minato mientras miraba a sus esposa y a sus dos hijos. "Si ambos morimos esta noche nuestros hijos se quedaran huérfanos." Hizo una pausa. "Esa no es la vida que yo quiero que ellos vivan." Derramo una lagrima recordando la soledad que tanto él como su esposa sintieron en su infancia.

"Hay una forma." Dijo Kushina convencida. "Podemos usar el Debaida no tamashī para dividir su poder en yin y yang. Sellamos el yin en mi interior y el yang en Menma."

"Espera ¿por qué en Menma y no en Naruto, al ser el primogénito no debería de ser él?" Pregunto Minato.

"Miralos Minato." El Namikaze hizo lo que su esposa le dijo y analizo a sus hijos. Naruto, el mayor, tenía el pelo rubio dorado, ojos azules, era una mini versión suya se dio cuenta el shinobi. Menma en cambio había heredado el pelo rojo y los ojos de su madre, su cara también era mas redonda que la de su hermano y él tenía tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla a diferencia de su hermano que tenia las mejillas impecables.

"La sangre Uzumaki parece ser más fuerte en Menma." Dijo Minato.

"Exactamente y todos sabemos que los Uzumaki somos los mejores jinchuriki's." Dijo con una sonrisa Kushina.

"Te estas olvidando de un pequeño detalle Kushina." Le dijo su marido. "¿Y su alma?" Pregunto.

Kushina pensó durante unos segundo. "La sellaremos en Naruto con el Tamashī no rōgoku."

Habiendo llegado a un plan se pusieron en acción. Mientras Kushina retenía a Kyubi con sus cadenas de chakra Minato primero sello el alma del demonio en su hijo mayor y luego dividió su poder en yin y yang, sello en yang en su hijo menor y el yin en su esposa.

* * *

Después de completar el sellado los dos comprobaron la salud de sus hijos. Para su sorpresa cuando comprobaron a su hijo mayor vieron que su corazón se había detenido.

"¡No!" Grito Kushina mientras sostenía el 'cadáver' de su hijo mayor.

Minato le paso un brazo por encima, él sabia que había una mínima posibilidad de que el alma del demonio destruyera el alma de su hijo. El Tamashī no rōgoku consistía en atrapar el alma de alguien en un objeto, el problema era que el alma de kyubi no era imposible de retener en cualquier objeto por eso la única opción era retenerla en otro ser vivo.

Pero como el alma de su hijo y la del demonio no eran compatibles lo más probable es que se hubieran destruido entre sí razono Minato.

El llanto de su hijo menor lo saco de sus pensamientos, Menma necesitaba que un medico lo revisara, tenía que saber que su hijo menor estaba bien. No podía soportar perder a sus dos hijos.

El usando el Hirashin se llevo a su hijo al hospital, a los pocos minutos volvió. Para su conmoción encontró a su esposa desmayada junto al cadáver de su hijo mayor. Minato la llevo rápidamente al hospital, dejando el cadáver de su hijo atrás.

Horas después cuando se dio cuenta de su descuido mando a un equipo a buscar el cuerpo de su hijo. Ellos no encontraron ni rastro del heredero Namikaze.

Minato pensó en mandar varios equipos en busca del cuerpo del pequeño Naruto pero con el frágil estado en el que se encontraba la aldea no podía permitírselo.

* * *

El poderoso Kyubi no Yoko estaba enfadado no, él estaba furioso. Nuevamente había sido sellado. Primero Dame Mito, luego Bakashina y ahora este mocoso. El bastardo Namikaze no solo lo sello no, el muy hijo de puta sello su alma en el mocoso rubio Y sello su poder en Bakashina y su engendro pelirrojo.

 **"Los muy idiotas se hacen llamar maestros en fuinjutsu"** Pensó frustrado el bijuu.

¿La razón?

El Tamashī no rōgoku era un fuinjutsu de rango S del clan Uzumaki que se usaba para sellar el alma de alguien en objetos inertes. Usarlo para sellar el alma de alguien en otro ser vivo era una verdadera estupidez. Más aún sellar el alma del más poderoso de los bujuu, después de quitarle todo su chakra, en un bebe recién nacido.

¿Por qué?

Los bijuu son seres echos de puro chakra al quitarle su chakra el alma de kyubi se aferro a la fuente de chakra más cercana. Al sellarlo dentro del niño el alma de kyubi se aferro al chakra de Naruto.

El chakra es la fuerza vital de un individuo, por tanto es incapaz de sostener dos almas.

¿El resultado?

Podían pasar dos cosas:

A) Que el alma más poderosa destruya a la más débil.

D) Que las dos almas se fusionen creando así un nuevo ser.

Sorbo.

El alma de Naruto Namikaze y el de Kurama, el gran Kyubi no Yoko se están fusionando.

El proceso dura alrededor de 3 horas, al final del mismo tanto Naruto como Kurama dejaron de existir.

Una cosa que debéis saber es que el chakra y el alma de un ser no deben de ser separados. Minato y Kushina cometieron un gran error pues la masa de chakra que ella y Menma tienen selladas en su interior es una gran masa de chakra llena de odio, ira, rabia... Ese chakra es imposible de usar pues al ser separada del alma el chakra es absolutamente indomable. Otra cosa que debéis saber es que una vez ese chakra se agote, se acabara. Tanto las reservas de chakra de las personas como de los bijuu se rellenan constantemente pero en el caso del chakra que Kushina y Menma tienen sellado en su interior una vez que se agote, se agotara. Mientras que el alma de kyubi con el tiempo volverá a poseer tanto chakra como antes.

La fusión de Naruto y Kurama termino a las tres y cincuenta minutos de la madrugada.

Al final de la fusión el cuerpo de Naruto había sido envuelto en una esfera de chakra rojo. Una vez que el chakra de disolvio el nuevo ser fue visible.

En vez de un bebe rubio había un niño de entre cuatro y seis años.

Media alrededor de 107 centímetros, estaba completamente desnudo. Tenía el pelo blanco como la nieve, los ojos rojos como el fuego y con la pupila ámbar (A excepción del color del pelo y los ojos es idéntico a Kyoya Hibari).

El niño se levanto del suelo. Estaba solo en un bosque. Estaba confuso pero ese no era un lugar seguro, sus instintos le decían que se marchara rápidamente sin dejar rastro. El con una habilidad innata se movió fácilmente por el bosque a una velocidad que un niño de su edad no debería de poseer. Lo primero era conseguir ropa. Se colo en la aldea medio destrozada y entro en una tienda medio destruida. Era una tienda shinobi.

Tenia que darse prisa. Se dio a si mismo 15 minutos para conseguir todo lo que necesitase.

Primero fue a la sección de ropa donde se puso unos calzoncillos blancos, pantalones estilo anbu negros, una camiseta de manga larga gris, un chaleco negro y unas sandalias negras. Cogió varios otros conjuntos de ropa de recambio y los sello en un pergamino.

Luego fue a la sección de armas donde cogió todos los kunais, shurikens, senbos, etiquetas explosivas, bolas de humo, pergaminos de sellado y tinta especial infundida de chakra, pinceles... Básicamente cogió todo lo que encontró y lo sello en varios pergaminos que metió en una mochila que sello en un sello de almacenamiento en su muñeca.

Después de saquear la tienda fue a la torre Hokage, con todos los ninjas ayudando a los heridos y a la población en general la torre estaba completamente vaciá. Fue rápidamente a la biblioteca donde en otro pergamino sello todos los pergaminos que contenian jutsus de Katon, Futon, Raiton, Suiton y Doton. En otro pergamino sello pergaminos relacionados con la manipulación elemental, en otro sello los pergaminos relacionados con el taijutsu, en otro todos los relacionados con el genjutsu, en otro los relacionados con fuinjutsu. Y así saqueo toda la biblioteca que contenía todo el valioso conocimiento acumulado por todas las generaciones de shinobis y kunoichis de la Aldea oculta de la Hoja.

Después de saquear toda la biblioteca decidió que el también iba a necesitar dinero.

Fue al banco shinobi donde saqueo las cuentas de los clanes Uzumaki, Senju, Uchiha y otros cuantos más. Con varios cientos de millones de Ryo sellados en pergaminos el joven kitsune abandono el banco.

 _"Seria divertido ver las reaciones de esos idiotas cuando se enteren"_ Pensó mientras sonria.

El joven kitsune salio de Konohagukare no Sato a las cinco y trece minutos.

* * *

Nombre: ¿?

Edad: ¿?

Apariencia: Media alrededor de 107 centímetros. Tenía el pelo blanco como la nieve, los ojos rojos como el fuego y con la pupila ámbar (A excepción del color del pelo y los ojos es idéntico a Kyoya Hibari).

Personalidad: ¿?

Habilidades: Solo sabes que es muy veloz, agil y astuto. Tambien inteligente.

Gustos: ¿?

Disgustos: Podemos notar que no le gusta Konoha, probablemento por culpa de sus anteriores jinchuriki's.

Hobbies: ¿?

Especie: ¿?

 **Kurama/Naruto ya no es un bebe, tiene el cuerpo de un niño de entr años y recordad que Kurama ha vivido cientos de años asi que Naruto/Kurama tiene todos esos recuerdos por tanto no espereis que se comporte como un niño.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Los próximos años pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para el joven kitsune. Él después de meditarlo decidió que no utilizaría ni su nombre como bijuu ni su nombre como humano. Él decidió usar un nuevo nombre y después de pasar horas y horas leyendo decenas de libros de nombres, llegado el momento en el que cada vez que cerraba los ojos tenia cientos de nombres con sus significado nadandole en los parpados decidió que ya era suficiente y elegio el nombre de Kyoya. La razón detrás de su decisión es que el era un nuevo ser, ni humano ni bijuu (Algo entre medio.) así que necesitaba un nombre que no tuviese un significado fijo. Y Kyoya no tiene realmente ningún significado, por tanto perfecto para él.

Después de abandonar Konoha el joven Kyoya se dirigió al sur este hasta llegar a la costa. Tardo en llegar a la costa una semana, en el camino aprendió un muy útil jutsu, el Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.

El Jutsu: Clon de Sombra (影分身の術, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu) es una técnica desarrollada por Tobirama Senju que consiste en la creación de clones por parte del usuario, estos clones no son simples ilusiones, son clones sólidos capaces de atacar directamente al enemigo.

Estos clones son capaces de ganar experiencia (Si por ejemplo en clon lee un libro después de disiparse todo el conocimiento pasara al original.) de forma individual y luego toda esta experiencia pasa al individuo original ya sea por que desaparezcan los clones por un golpe o un ataque o porque el usuario los haga desaparecer de forma automática.

Este jutsu es un kinjutsu de rango B por la gran cantidad de chakra que requiere.

Kyoya al principio solo podía hacer cinco clones pero para lo que quería hacer le eran suficientes. Kyoya sabia que los de Konoha cuando se enteren de su perdida (...ejem...robo...ejem) mandaran ANBUs detrás del ladrón y había una mínima posibilidad de que encuentren su rastro, para prevenir que lo encuentren Kyoya mando varios clones en diferentes direcciones dejando un rastro falso.

También en el camino practico su control del chakra. Al llegar a la costa había dominado un ejercicio de control (El que consiste en pegarse una hoja en la frente.) y estaba a medio camino de dominar el ejercicio que consiste en escalar arboles sin las manos.

Al llegar a la costa Kyoya se alojo en un pequeño pueblo pesquero. Kyoya se quedo allí el tiempo que tardo en dominar los ejercicios de control de chakra arbol-caminar y agua-caminar. También usando un papel de chakra (Adquirido de Konoha) probo sus afinidades elementales. El papel se corto por la mitad, una mitad se incendio y la otra se arrugo. Sus afinidades eran Futon, Raiton y Katon. Aprendio uno jutsus rang para cada uno de sus elementos.

Después de cinco semanas el joven kitsune compro un barco, suministros para varios meses, ropa, material de navegación como brújulas y mapas y se embarco mar a dentro.

Kyoya quería llegar a una isla que estaba al este de Mizu No Kuni, la isla estaba abandonada porque allí era donde habían muerto miles de ninjas durante la Primera Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi. La gente decía que la isla estaba embrujada y que los fantasmas de los shinobis y kunoichis que habían muerto allí deambulaban en busca de venganza.

Patrañas en su opinión.

Pero como nadie se atrevía a ir allí era un lugar perfecto para entrenar.

Tardo casi tres meses en encontrar la isla.

La isla podía resultar muy terrorífica acordó el joven kitsune una vez que desembarco. Muchos arboles estaban manchados de sangre seca, el suelo estaba cubierto de esqueletos humanos, vio hitai-ates de ninjas de Kiri, Kumo, Konoha, Iwa, Suna, y de otras aldeas menores como Taki o Ame, hasta vio hitai- ates de ninjas de Uzu.

La batalla que tuvo lugar en esta isla fue conocida como Ionia No Gyakusatsu (La masacre de Jonia)

No habían animales y el agua estaba completamente contaminada, lo que hacia la vida en la isla más dura aún. Kyoya tenía que ir cada varios meses a las islas cercanas para conseguir provisiones.

En el centro de la isla había un volcán que entraba en erupción cada cien años (Lo sabia por los recuerdos de Kurama), como habían pasado 81 años desde la última erupción quedaban 19 años hasta la próxima. El terreno próximo al volcán, una exención de 2 kilómetros, estaba cubierto de roca volcánica.

Durante su tiempo en la isla Kyoya siguió un inhumano régimen de entrenamiento.

Durante el primer año se centro en su condición física, su taijutsu, su bojutsu, su kenjutsu, y el aprendizaje del manejo del kunai, shuriken, senbos y de las otras armas que había adquirido de Konoha.

Durante su segundo año añadió a su régimen de entonamiento el control del chakra y la manipulación elemental.

Durante su tercer año añadió el Ninjutsu y el Genjutsu y Fuinjutsu.

Durante el cuarto año trabajo el sigilo, la creación de trampas, el seguimiento, etc.

Y finalmente durante el quito año repaso todo lo anterior y pulió todas sus habilidades.

Al terminar su entrenamiento Kyoya estaba en el nivel de un jonin regular. Él se considero a sí mismo lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir en este sanguinario mundo.

-Ninjutsu: 4,5

-Taijutsu: 4

-Genjutsu: 3

-Inteligencia: 5

-Fuerza: 3

-Velocidad: 3.5

-Resistencia: 4

-Sellos manuales: 5

-Total: 32

* * *

Con los años Kyoya creció hasta situarse en una altura de 145 centímetros, físicamente estaba alrededor de 11 años, su pelo había crecido hasta llegarle hasta la cintura y en general se le podría considerar un niño muy guapo. Él cambio su vestuario prefiriendo vestir de una forma más tradicional, razón por la cual gasto cientos de miles de Ryo en kimonos de todo tipo y siempre del mejor y más caro material.

Actualmente nos encontramos a Kyoya vistiendo un kimono violeta caminando por el pueblo Kaji en la costa de Mizu No Kuni. Kyoya sabia que la situación en Mizu No Kuni era delicada por la purga de clanes. Él no tenia la intención de quedarse más tiempo del necesario, solo quería comprar suministros para continuar su viaje.

La situación del país le irritaba.

 _"Por la estupidez de un humano tantos tienen que sufrir de esta manera"_ Pensó apretando los dientes Kyoya.

Le gustaría poder ayudar a todos esos niños sin hogar, le gustaría poder hacer algo que marcara la diferencia.

Mientras salia de una tienda sintió a unos 3 kilómetros de la aldea varios chakras enfrenarse. Sus habilidades sensoriales eran increíbles, podía decir el numero de personas, su genero, hasta sus afinidades elementales.

Eran en total 18 ninjas, 12 hombres y 6 mujeres. Eran 5 contra 13. El grupo más pequeño estaba perdiendo.

Kyoya se debatió entre si debía de intervenir o no. Cuando pasados unos minutos el número se había reducido a 3 contra 9 decidió que no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, esa era su oportunidad de marcar la diferencia. Él sabia que los dos grupo que estaban luchando eran ninjas de Kiri y ninjas rebeldes que se oponían a la purga de clanes, lo sabía por el chakra del grupo más pequeño, él sintió varios usuarios de Kekkei Genkais.

Camino rápidamente hasta la salida del pueblo, no podía correr porque eso seria llamar innecesariamente la atención sobre é llegar a la salida del pueblo acelero a máxima velocidad hasta la zona del combate.

Tardo en llegar varios minutos, cuando llego el número se había reducido a 2 contra 5. Examino a los ninjas que tenía enfrente. Los ninjas de kiri eran todos ANBUs, los rebeldes eran una mujer con el pelo marrón rojizo y un hombre con el pelo azul. La mujer tenía tanto el Elemento Lava como el Vapor como Kekkei Genkai, era una Terumi y el hombre sorprendente mente tenía un byakugan.

Kyoya hizo un clon de sombra.

El clon paso por varios sellos de manos a la velocidad del rayo.

"Futón: Repusshō"

Desato la técnica al mismo tiempo que el original lanzo varios shurikens y paso por varios sellos de manos hasta:

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

Cientos de shurikens se dirigieron a los ninjas de Kiri a grandes velocidades. Para cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que se les venía encime fue demasiado tarde y dos de ellos murieron.

Kyoya sin perder el tiempo hizo más clones de sombra y todos ellos se lanzaron a por los 3 ANBUs restantes.

Los dos rebeldes aprovecharon la distracción que los clones les proporcionaba y mataron cada uno a un ANBU, Kyoya hizo lo mismo.

Una vez los restantes clones disipados Kyoya se quedo cara a cara con los rebeldes.

"¿Quien eres?" Le pregunto con dureza y sospecha el hombre.

"Vaya si este es el trato que le dais a vuestros aliados no quiero ni pensar lo que hacéis con vuestro enemigos." Dijo Kyoya con cierto grado de diversión.

"¿Aliado?" Pregunto la mujer.

"Sip." Kyoya les dirigió una sonrisa astuta.

"¿Cómo sabemos que no eres un espiá enviado por Yagura?"

 _"Vaya este hombre si que es paranoico. Pero es un ninja así que esta bien que lo sea."_ Pensó el kitsune.

"Nunca en mi vida he estado en Kiri, mucho menos conocido al Mizukage."

"Pruebalo."

"¿Sabes que? Ya me estas irritando Shinobi-san" Dijo Kyoya dándole una mirada molesta.

"Ao ya vale, el niño nos ha ayudado. Lo menos que podemos hacer es ser educados." Le reprendió la mujer.

"Pero Mei-sama-"

"Nada de peros."

"Deberías de escuchar más a Mei-san, Ao-san." Dijo Kyoya.

"¡Tú! ¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?" Kyoya casi tropieza con la nada ante tan estúpida pregunta.

"¿En serio?" Le dirigió una mirada muerta. Kyoya se aclaro la garganta e hizo una imitación de la discusión que Mei y Ai habían tenido momentos antes.

El shinobi se sonrojo avergonzado. Mei en todo caso parecía muy divertida.

"Dime niño, ¿Quien eres?" Le pregunto ya seria.

Kyoya la analizo durante un minuto.

"Mi nombre es Kyoya y soy un viajero."

"¿Un viajero?" Dijo sorprendida la mujer.

"Apenas eres un crió." Dijo Ao.

Kyoya se encogió de hombros.

"Eso es lo que soy."

"¿Por qué nos has ayudado Kyoya-kun?" Pregunto Mei.

"Quería marcar la diferencia." Cuando los dos se le quedaron mirando interrogante Kyoya decidió explicarse. "No me gusta el estado en el que se encuentra este país, no me gusta que por la estupidez de un ser humano tantos tengan que sufrir. Yo carezco del poder para poder cambiar las cosas por mi mismo, por no hablar de lo joven que soy. Cuando sentí vuestros chakras sabia lo que estaba pasando y vi allí mi oportunidad para marcar la diferencia."

Ao y Mei se quedaron atónitos, ellos no esperaban esta respuesta ni de lejos.

Los tres siguieron hablando durante un rato y Mei le propuso unirse al ejercito rebelde.

Kyoya acepto pero con la condición de que él podía marcharse cuando quisiera, el quería ayudar si pero no quería quedar unirse permanentemente a ninguna aldea o grupo.

Otra de las razones por la que acepto unirseles es que es una gran oportunidad para adquirir experiencia en combate. Mientras que el esta en nivel jonin a causa de su falta de experiencia el podría perder contra un chunin experimentado.

* * *

Kyoya se quedo en Mizu No Kuni durante 8 meses. Durante su tiempo allí gano mucha experiencia como ninja, hizo muchos amigos y creció como persona. También mejoro sus habilidades aprendido de varios veteranos de guerra, gano una afinidad secundaria hacia el Suiton y domino varios jutsus nuevos.

Otra cosa que le paso fue que Yagura lo puso en el libro Bingo.

Nombre: Kyoya.

Edad: Alrededor de doce años.

Apariencia: Mide alrededor de 150 centímetros. De rasgos aristocráticos, complexión fuerte y proporcionada, gran elasticidad, velocidad y agilidad. Expresión siempre seria. Cabellos blanco, liso y abundante, ojos rojos con la pupila dorada, ligeramente rasgados y de mirada fría y despectiva. Suele vestir kimonos.

Habilidades: Se sabe que su ninjutsu es de alto nivel, tiene varias afinidades elementales (Suiton, Raiton y Katon), su kenjutsu es de alto nivel habiendo dominado el manejo de la katana tradicional, su taijutsu esta en nivel chunin, sus habilidades en genjutsu son desconocidas pero se presume que son inexistentes. Su velocidad y resistencia son atributos a tener en cuenta.

Lealtad: El ejercito rebelde de Kiri (actualmente). Anteriormente desconocido.

Rango: A.

Recompensa: 35 000 000 Ryo - Kiri.

Advertencia: Tratar con precaución (jonin), Huir a la vista (chunin y genin).

Así ahora nos encontramos a Kyoya vistiendo un kimono verde despidiéndose de sus amigos y compañeros de armas.

"Kyo-chan te voy a echar de menos." Lloro Mei mientras le asfixiaba con sus ejem.. atributos.

 _"Bastardo suertudo."_ Pensaron todos los hombres, si Ao incluido (Aunque nunca lo reconocerá).

"Mei-nee esto no es un adiós, es un hasta otra." La tranquilizo Kyoya.

"Pero Kyo-chaann" Se quejo la líder de los rebeldes.

"Mei-sama es como Kyo-sama ha dicho, pude que no mañana ni la semana que viene pero nos volveremos a ver." Dijo uno de los amigos más cercanos que Kyoya hizo durante su tiempo en Mizu No Kuni, Kimimaru Kaguya.

Kyoya salvo a Kimimaru de su clan que lo tenían encerrado en un celda siempre que no le obligaban a combatir, Kimimaru es un chico de naturaleza pacifica pero puede ser muy sanguinario en la batalla. Desde que lo salvo Kimimaru lo trato con gran respeto y estima, con el tiempo se convirtieron en amigos cercanos.

"Kimimaru tiene razón." Dijo otro de los amigos de Kyoya, Haku Yuki.

Haku es el último miembro del clan Yuki, su madre se había casado con un campesino para escapar de la purga. Pero cuando Haku activo su Kekkei Genkai su padre descubrió la ascendencia de su esposa y la mato, Haku mato a su padre con su Kekkei Genkai. Desde entonces vivió en las calles como muchos huérfanos, Kyoya lo encontró y lo llevo con los rebeldes. Kyoya le dio una razón para vivir, terminar la purga de clanes.

Suspirando tristemente Mei soltó a Kyoya. El joven kitsune se despidió de sus amigos y nuevamente zarpo mar a dentro.

Mei iba a echar de menos a su hermano pequeño en todo menos en sangre, Kyoya había ayudado mucho a los rebeldes. El joven es un genio estratega capaz de crear decenas de planes en cuestión de segundos. Sus habilidades les vinieron de perlas, y por no hablar del dinero que Kyoya dono para ayudar con la financiar la rebelión (Millones y millones de Ryo).

 **Fin del capitulo 2.**

 **Nombre:** Kyoya.

 **Apariencia:** Mide alrededor de 150 centímetros. De rasgos aristocráticos, complexión fuerte y proporcionada, gran elasticidad, velocidad y agilidad. Expresión siempre seria. Cabellos blanco, liso y abundante, ojos rojos con la pupila dorada, ligeramente rasgados y de mirada fría y despectiva. Suele vestir kimonos.

 **Habilidades:** Tiene varias afinidades elementales, sus principales; Katon, Raiton y Futon y su secundaria: Suiton. Ha dominado la manipulación elemental de sus afinidades principales y esta ha medio camino de dominar su afinidad secundaria. Ha dominado varias decenas de jutsus de cada elemento.

Su ninjutsu esta en el nivel jonin elite.

Su taijutsu esta en el nivel bajo jonin. Ha dominado hasta cierto nivel varios estilos y esta creando su propio estilo basado en la velocidad, agilidad y fuerza. Su resistencia y agilidad estan en niveles excepcionales, su velocidad y fuerza en nivel jonin.

Su genjutsu esta en el nivel medio chunin. A causa de sus enormes reservas de chakra el genjutsu le resulta dificil.

Su iron-nin es lo suficientemente bueno para tratar heridas poco profundas, sus conocimento en venenos y plantas medicinales es excepcional.

Su control del chakra es muy bueno considerando sus altos niveles del mismo, aunque tiene que practicarlo constantemente como su chakra va aumentando por momentos.

Su Kenjutsu es bueno pero aún le falta mucho para llegar al nivel de uno de los 7 Espadachines de Kiri.

Sus niveles de chakra estan en el mismo nivel que Isobu (Sanbi).

Su sigilo esta en nivel ANBU asi como sus habilidades de seguimiento.

Es considerago un genio estratega.

Sus habilidades sensoriales son de lo que no se ha visto antes (Absolutamente increibles), tiene un radio de cincuenta kilometros, puede decir segun el chakra el genero, afinidades elementales, si tiene algun Kekkei Genkai y si lo tiene cual es, etc.

Su Fuinjutsu esta en el nivel 4 (Hay 10 niveles, 1 el más bajo y 10 el más alto. Hay que tener en cuenta que una persona puede pasar años en pasar de un nivel a otro. El más joven en conseguir la maestria hasta el momento fue Mito Uzumaki, a los 19 años).

 **Personalidad:** Es un solitario, prefiriendo trabajar solo, antisocial debido a que por sus recuerdos como Kurama no les tiene mucho aprecio a los seres humanos (Hay excepciones), es confiado con su fuerza y poder y no esta interesado en la lucha contra los opositores que no justifican su atención. A pesar de ello cada vez que sus compañeros están en problemas, les ayudará.

Prefiere mirar y evaluar la situación, es por eso que prefiere callar algunas veces, aunque no tiene problemas o incovenientes en hacer saber su opinión en ningún momento. Suele comportarse cómo si nada le importe, de esta forma parece más profesional y puede actuar mejor en alguna situación de estrés, aunque, algunas veces le cuesta mantener ese perfil frente a personas que le importan.

Les tiene mucho afecto a los animales pequeños.

Cuando considera a algo o alguien como suyo es muy protector, hasta posesivo con ello. No le gusta compartir.

Tambien puede ser muy cariñoso, atento y educado con sus seres queridos.

En ocasiones puede ser juguetón, infantil y despreocupado.

 **Especie:** Humano/Bijuu.

 **Hobbies:** Lectura, aprendizaje de cosas nuevas (No siempre cosas ninjas), natación, visitar diferentes baños termales, jugar al shogi y al go, los juegos de azar (Su suerte es la leche).

 **Disgustos:** Los Uchiha, Mito y Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Hashirama Senju, Madara, Konoha en general, el idiota que lo controlo años atras, Los que tratan mal a los jinchuriki's, los que tratan a los bijuu como simples armas. Los traidores, los arrogantes (Sobre todo los que se las dan de superiores y no tienen el poder para respaldar sus actos), los idiotas ignorantes (Como los que apoyan a Yagura),...

 **Gustos:** Sus amigos, su familia, sus seguidores (En la antiguedad los bijuu eran adorados como dioses), las cosas dulces, la carne, etc.

 **Amigos:** Mei, Ao, Kimimaru, Haku, Chōjūrō y unos cuandos miembros de la rebelión más.

 **Aliados:** Los miembros de la rebelión.

 **Dejadme vuestra opinión y dadme algunas ideas para los proximos capitulos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey buenas a todos. Este fanfic me he dado cuenta de que tiene mucho exito, más del que me esperaba.**

 **alexander1993 me mando un comentario que contienen unas dudas que puede que alguno de vosotros tengais. El cometario:**

 _ **Si bien dices que kyoya odia a casi todos en konoha o todos. Kushina por que entra en ese odio digo estaria bien si fuera kurama pero kyoya es un ser completamente nuevo y por lo que vemos no es malvado no abria una oportunidad que tenga una relacion con kushina digo es su madre y kushina lo ama esta bien cometio un error al sellar el alma en naruto pero ella penso en su familia y lo mejor era tener a los padres para criarlos y que ninguno sufra como ella y minato en su niñes digo no esta tan mal , en otro caso es minato el culpable de toda esa mierda digo el man hasta en el canon es un poco oscuro estoy seguro que protituiria a kushina si con eso se asegura que konoha cresca mas fuerte despues de todo vendio a su hijo a su pueblo que envés de amarlo lo odio casi toda su vida y en este fic abandonó el supuesto cadaver de su hijo que estaba al lado de su mujer como tambien abando el supuesto cadaver de obito, solo con recuperar el "cadaver" de obito se hubiera evitado muchas tragedias con haber matado a danzuo se hubieran evitado aun mas tragedias pero no lo hizo ni el ni hiruzen man es un imbécil y luego se nego a enviar ambus a recuperar el cadaver de su hijo por que penso como toda su vida en la aldea antes que en su familia y en remoto caso de que hubiera visto la transformacion de su hijo estoy mas que seguro de que lo hubiera matado o peor encerrado en una celda y lo hubiera abandonado sin decirle a kushina que su hijo estaba vivo, por que pensaria que es un riesgo para la aldea jejeje culminando todo esto el fic esta genial y recomendaria que escribieras como se diferencian kurama y kyoya bueno ya nos diste una que kyoya no odia a los humanos como kurama lo hace.**_

 **Mi respuesta fue:**

 **Hola,**

 _ **Respondiendo a tus dudas: Es desprecio que Kyoya le tiene a Kushina es porque ella al igual que todos los humanos no ve a los bijuu como algo más que simples masas gigantescas de chakra que solo causan caos y destrucción, ella nunca le dio una oportunidad a Kurama. Desde que Kurama fue sellado en su interior ella no le dio ni las buenas tardes, lo ignoro, uso su chakra cuando lo necesitaba sin decir ni gracias o pedir permiso, lo trataba como si fuera un ser idiota carente de inteligencia o emociones, al igual que todos ella ni se paro a pensar que Kurama tiene sentimientos, no se paro a pensar en lo que él siente al estar durante tanto tiempo encerrado sin él haber hecho nada (Primero Madara lo controlo para luchar contra Hashirama y nada más librarse del control Hashirama lo ataca y Mito lo sella en su interior, decadas después es encerrado en Kushina y cuando es liberado Obito lo controla obligandole a atacar konoha, nada más liberarse del control de Obito Kushina lo ataca con sus cadenas de chakra y Minato lo vuelve a sellar). Ella claro que se preocupaba por su hijo pero nada más saber que Kurma y Naruto se habian fusionado ella le diria a Minato quien le diria al consejo quien se encargaria de hacer la vida imposible a Kyoya, lo que provocaria que en vez de solo despreciar a Konoha Kyoya en verdad odie la aldea y se encargue de destruirla.**_

 _ **Tambien debes de que Naruto era solo un recien nacido cuando se fusionaron por tanto aparte del chakra Naruto no aporto ningun recuerdo a la fusión, Kyoya tiene todos los recuerdos de Kurama pero ninguno de Naruto, el solo ve a Kushina como su segunda jinchuriki. Otra cosa que debes de saber es que el ADN de Kyoya y él de Naruto no tienen nada en comun, me explico si compararan el ADN de Kyoya y el de Naruto no encontrarion parecido alguna, asi que Kyoya no es hijo biologico ni de Kushina ni de Minato. Su ADN es muy especial, las unicas personas cuyo ADN coincida con el de Kyoya son Kaguya o Jubi o los otros bijuu si fueran humanos.**_

 **Si teneis alguna otra duda mandarmela.**

"Hablar normal"

 _"Pensar"_

* * *

Kyoya se quedo mirando el horizonte, más precisamente la isla que tenía en frente.

La isla se destacaba por el inmenso árbol que tenía en el centro. El árbol mide decenas de metros, tal vez más de un centenar.

Ese árbol le trae lejanos recuerdos, hacia milenios que no había estado en este lugar. El lugar donde todo empezó, donde Kaguya cometió el más terrible de los crímenes.

El árbol de la vida.

La forma física del dios de la vida. El creador de hasta la más insignificante forma de vida, desde los insectos hasta los bijuu's. En este lugar el viejo Rikudo Sennin dividió al Jubi en nueve seres, los bijuu. Aquí es.

Pocas horas después de su nacimiento los bijuu dejaron la isla, desde entonces ninguno hizo ni el más remoto de los intentos de intentar volver. No tenían porque hacerlo.

Pero él si, Kyoya es alguien que no soporta no saber todos los hechos. Más aún cuando lo involucran. Él por sus recuerdos como Kurama sabe lo básico. Kaguya comió el fruto prohibido y gano el poder de una diosa, años después sus hijos gemelos nacieron. Kaguya fue adorada como una diosa por los humanos pero eventualmente perdió la cordura y se fusiono con El árbol de la vida naciendo así el Jubi. Los gemelos se enfrentaron al bijuu primordial y lo sellaron, su poder en Hagoromo y su cuerpo y el alma de Kaguya en el espacio, creando la luna. El hijo más joven de Kaguya fue a la luna para custodiar el cuerpo de Jubi y el alma de Kaguya. El mayor se quedo en la Tierra y dedico su vida a enseñar a los humanos a usar el chakra y tratar de encontrar la forma de traer la paz al mundo. Tuvo dos hijos, en su lecho de muerte tuvo que elegir un heredero lo que provoco que sus dos hijos se odiaran y sus descendientes siguieran con esa estúpida rivalidad. Ah claro, él también dividió el chakra de Jubi en nueve seres, los bijuu.

Pero hay muchos huecos en esa historia. Él sabe que Kaguya no era humana y que vino de otro planeta. Pero, ¿De qué planeta?, ¿Por qué vino a la Tierra?, ¿Cuantos planetas habitados hay en el universo?, ¿Es posible que los habitantes de alguno de esos planetas intenten invadir la Tierra?

Kyoya tiene muchas preguntas sin respuesta, por eso el decidió venir al lugar donde todo empezó. Aquí tiene que encontrar alguna pista que lo lleve a la verdad.

Con eso en mente aseguro el barco a unos cincuenta metros de la costa. Cogió una cantimplora con agua y una mochila con las provisiones básicas como un saco de dormir, una tienda de campaña, comida, armas, material sanitario, etc. Aseguro la mochila y la cantimplora y después de repasar que todo este en su sitio por última vez salto del barco y aterrizó de pie en el agua. Miro hacia el barco comprobando que el anca estaba echada y salio corriendo hacia la isla.

Al llegar a la playa sintió como el chakra natural de la isla lo reclamaba, sintió un gran anhelo, se sentía como si acabara de volver a casa después de mucho tiempo, sus instintos más básicos le pedían que se fusionara con el árbol ahora muerto y marchitado para volver a-

Kyoya se dio un golpe en la cara y sacudió la cabeza.

Esta isla es un peligro para los bijuu's.

Sus instintos más básicos les piden que se fusionen con el árbol para revivir El árbol de la vida.

El anhelo, las ansias de fusionarse con el árbol son tan poderosas que ningún ser humano, sin importar que tan poderosa sea su voluntad, podría resistirlas. Incluso los bijuu en su juventud no podían aguantar estas tremendas ansias, este anhelo. Las pocas horas que se quedaron en esta isla pudieron aguantar solo gracias al viejo Rikudo Sennin.

Kyoya se limpio la sangre de la comisura de la boca con su yukata, cerro los ojos y respiro hondo. Extendió sus sentidos y verifico que a parte de él ningún ser humano o bijuu se hallaba en la zona.

No había nadie. Perfecto.

Kyoya entro en la selva.

* * *

 _"Selva, jungla o bosque lluvioso tropical son los bosques densos con gran diversidad biológica, vegetación de hoja ancha (tipo frondosa) y, por lo general, con dosel cerrado, sotobosque biodiverso y varios "pisos", "estratos" o "niveles" de vegetación: desde árboles que pueden superar los 30 metros en los pisos altos hasta los musgos y helechos al ras del suelo, al cual difícilmente llega la luz solar (por este motivo también abundan los hongos), con abundancia de lianas y epifitas. Estas condiciones suelen darse en las áreas cálidas y lluviosas intertropicales de la Tierra, típicas de los climas cálidos (macrotérmicos)."_ Pensó con molestia Kyoya mientras mataba otro mosquito chupa sangre. _"Todo este conocimiento me viene de perlas"_ Cada silaba goteaba cantidades insanas de sarcasmo.

Solo 3 horas y lo único que quería era usar el Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku para reducirlo todo a cenizas.

Su yukata y sandalias no eran lo más apropiado a usar en este entorno así que los 43 minutos de adentrarse en la selva se cambio a unos pantalones blancos de algodón, unas botas de camuflaje, una camisa de manga larga blanca y un sombrero gris.

Su pelo largo era una gran molestia y a los 32 minutos cogió un kunai y se lo corto.

La humedad, los mosquitos y otros bichos molestos, lo mucho que dificulta el entorno el paso eran otros factores que le ponían los nervios de punta.

Desde el mar la isla no parecía tan grande pero desde dentro parece casi infinita. Después de tres horas como mucho solo avanzo un kilometro.

Kyoya soltó un gruñido monstruoso mientras soltaba su chakra bijuu. Sus ojos se vuelven completamente rojos y las pupilas se rasgan y se vuelven negras. Sus dientes se vuelven más caninos y afilados, sus uñas se alargan pareciendo garras, un manto de chakra rojo lo envuelve de pies a cabeza matando a todos los mosquitos y bichos que tenia sobre él.

Usando sus garras se abre camino por la selva mucho más rápido que antes.

 _"Así esta mejor"_ Piensa con una sonrisa lobuna mientras destruye otro árbol que se le interponía en el camino.

A los pocos minutos algo se le enrosca por el pie.

Sorprendido mira y ve una liana.

 _"¿Qué demonios?"_

Usa su garra derecha para cortar la liana pero para su sorpresa no le hace nada, y la liana aprieta su agarre.

 _"Mierda"_

El hace unos sellos de mano rapidamente y dispara un Katon: Hōusenka no jutsu para quemar la liana pero tampoco le hace nada. Otra liana se le enrosca por la otra pierna. El trata de saltar pero son demasiado fuertes. Antes de que pueda hacer nada otra liana sale disparada de la nada y se le enrosca en la mano derecha y casi al instante otra se le enrosca en la mano izquierda.

 _"¿Qu- qué esta pasando aquí?"_ Se pregunta Kyoya mientras se da cuenta de que las lianas estaban absorbiendo su charka.

 **Fin del capitulo de hoy. Si esta historia tiene mucho exito la acualizare más seguido.**

 **Ciao~**


	4. Chapter 4

**El capitulo de ayer tuvo mucho exito, así que decidi escribir este capitulo hoy.**

 **Bueno espero que os guste, y si teneis alguna sugerencia para algun reto al se enfrente Kyoya en la isla no dudeis en mandarmelo.**

 **Os adelanto que la Saga de la Isla del Árbol de la vida durara varios capitulos.**

* * *

"Que demo-" Kyoya se para en seco cuando ve el inmenso golem de tierra que sale del suelo a unos treinta metros de él.

"Mierda" Él aprieta los dientes y trata desesperadamente de forzar las lianas. Pero conforme más se va resistiendo las lianas más le aprietan, trata de usar más chakra para obtener más poder pero conforme más chakra use más rápido se lo absorben las lianas.

 _"¡Eso es!"_ Se da cuenta el joven _. "Esto es como las arenas movedizas. Conforme más te resistes más rapido te tragan."_

Kyoya dejo de usar su charka bijuu y lo reprimió del todo. Sus garras vuelven a su tamaño original, sus pupilas se vuelven otra vez doradas y cambian a su forma original y su manto de chakra casmesi se disuelve hasta desaparecer del todo. Se dio cuenta de que su charka humano no era tan deseado por las lianas como su chakra bijuu. Respiro hondo y se obligo a relajarse, dejo de hacer fuerza y noto como las lianas le van soltando y caen inertes al suelo.

Kyoya haciendo una voltereta cae al suelo de pie, mira a su izquierda y ve que el golem esta a solo cinco metros de él. Dando un salto hacia atrás pone más distancia entre los dos.

 _"Veamos."_ Reflexiona el joven. _"No puedo usar mi chakra bijuu en lo más mínimo y solo puedo usar una pequeña fracción de mi charka humano. Mientras que mi chakra humano no es tan deseable para sea lo que sea eso como mi charka bijuu sigue siendo una suculenta comida para esas lianas. Ahorra tengo que averiguar que tanto chakra puedo usar sin llamar la atención sobre mi. Por el momento solo puedo usar mi taijutsu y mis armas."_ Kyoya hace una mueca mientras observa las heridas causadas por las lianas.

En situaciones normales no serian la gran cosa porque su chakra bijuu las puede curar en cuestión de segundos pero ahorra que no puede permitirse usarlo...

 _"Estoy bastante jodido."_ Piensa. _"Tengo el pie derecho fracturado, una fractura doble de tibia y peroné. Por suerte son fracturas leves. Mi pierna izquierda esta dañada pero no hay fractura. Mis manos en cambio solo tienen algunas contusiones causadas por el agarre de las lianas."_

Kyoya hace un movimiento arriesgado y le dispara al golem un Suiton: Hahonryū (El usuario acumula la humedad del aire en su mano y forma una esfera que gira rápidamente y se lanza contra el oponente, explotando contra él). La bola de agua explota contra el golem. En teoría si le añades agua a la tierra esta se convierte en barro.

 _"Pero las cosas nunca son tan fáciles, para un ninja."_

Kyoya mira al golem completamente intacto. El golem se esta acercando peligrosamente al joven shinobi herido.

 _"Siguiente plan"_

Kyoya saca un pergamino de su mochila, lo abre e invoca un gunbai rojo con el kanji nueve en dorado en un lado.

 _"Esta claro que en estas condiciones no puedo ganarle a esta cosa."_

Kyoya usando solo su pierna izquierda se impulsa y salta hacia arriba, entonces con una mano hace un sello, centra su chakra y mueve el gunbai impulsándolo lejos del golem.

Una vez en el aire invoca otro gunbai y usando su chakra viento los usa como alas para volar por el cielo.

Desde el cielo observa la isla y ve que en realidad es mucho más grande de lo que parecía desde el mar. No solo es grande sino que atravesarla es muy difícil, casi imposible. La isla esta formada de esta manera:

Primero esta el mar que la rodea.

Segundo: la playa.

Tercero: una densa selva.

Cuarto: un gran pantano seguramente lleno de peligrosas criaturas.

Quinto: un desierto gris.

Sexto: una llanura verde.

Séptimo: un campo de rocas.

Octavo: un gran río que rodea el árbol, o lo que queda de él.

Noveno: un bosque más o menos normal.

Y luego esta la base del árbol.

El mar y la playa fueron pan comido, la selva un infierno y ni quiere pararse a pensar como atravesara los demás obstáculos. Él puede atravesarnos fácilmente voland-

"¡¿Por qué diablos habré hablado?!" Grita frustrado Kyoya.

Enormes pájaros echos de fuego vienen en su dirección desde El árbol de la vida.

Kyoya esquiva el primero y el segundo pero pronto se da cuenta de que es un suicidio tratar de seguir volando. Un pájaro se acerca demasiado y una de sus gunbai se incendian. Lo que lo obligan a tirarla, él se la tira en dirección de los pájaros para ganar algo de tiempo.

Pronto Kyoya se ve obligado a hacer un amerizaje forzoso en la selva.

* * *

Un Kyoya muy magullado esta tirado inconsciente en el suelo de la selva.

"Gah" Se oye un dolorido gemido. Kyoya abre los ojos y se queda mirando el cielo, o más bien los arboles que le impiden la vista del cielo.

Trata de incorporarse pero una ola de dolor que le atraviesa de pies a cabeza lo obligan a permanecer tumbado. Él sabe que no puede seguir en estas condiciones, necesita descansar y recuperarse.

Se arrastra hasta la base de un árbol a un par de metros de donde se encuentra él tumbado, allí se encuentra su mochila. Se arrastra lentamente y al cabo de diez minutos llega al árbol, allí usando una rama caída como punto de apoyo se levanta hasta estar sentado y apoya su espalda contra la corteza del árbol.

Kyoya cierra los ojos y trata de suprimir el dolor.

"Lo primero es saber el alcance de mis heridas." Murmura Kyoya. Con dificultad realiza un jutsu medico diagnostico. _"Gracias Haku por ser un pesado y no parar de insistir hasta que aprendiera un par de jutsus médicos."_

"Estoy muy jodido." Murmura. "Las fracturas de mi pie derecho han empeorado de leves a graves, tengo dos costillas rotas, una fracturada y cinco magulladas. Al menos las costillas rotas no han perforado ningún órgano. Mi hombro izquierdo esta dislocado y mi muñeca izquierda rota. A esto se le suma muchos rasguños y contusiones por todo el cuerpo. Y una leve conmoción cerebral."

Su perna derecha parece como si tuviera una pelota de balonmano bajo la piel, su ropa esta hecha jirones, su hombro izquierdo esta en una posición muy rara, una en la que definitivamente no debería de estar. Un golpe en la cabeza esta sangrando, la sangre cae justo por encima de su ojo derecho lo que lo obliga a mantenerlo cerrado. El daño en sus costillas le dificultan la respiración.

Si, esta muy jodido.

 _"Lo primero saber cuanto chakra puedo usar sin llamar la atención."_ Piensa el dolorido shinobi _. "Antes con la técnica suiton no paso nada pero en cuanto estuve volando tuve esos pájaros tras de mí."_ Kyoya hace una pausa calculando cual de sus teorías es la correcta _. "No se trata solo de la cantidad de chakra que utilice sino que también del nivel de la técnica. Cuando utilice la técnica suiton no paso nada, es una técnica B rank y se necesita el nivel de chakra de un chunin. En cambio cuando utilice la manipulación elemental para volar fui atacado. El nivel de la manipulación elemental es jonin pero requiere poco chakra. Así en resumen con técnicas nivel chunin no pasa nada pero con técnicas nivel jonin soy atacado. En cuanto al nivel del chakra es muy similar. Por ejemplo si utilizo una técnica A rank que requiera el chakra de un chunin soy atacado y [...] En resumen en cuanto a la cantidad de chakra no puedo usar más que un chunin y en cuanto al nivel de las técnicas no puedo ir más allá de técnicas B rank."_

"Ahorra tengo que tratar mis heridas." Murmura el joven herido.

Lo primero que hace es colocar su hombro en la posición correcta. "AGGH ME CAGO EN TODO LO QUE SE MENEA" El grito fue soltado al golpear fuertemente el hombro contra el árbol para volver a colocarlo en la posición correcta. Una vez el hombro tratado saca unos pergaminos con material sanitario de la mochila.

Kyoya usa un jutsu medico para fijar los huesos de su muñeca izquierda y luego la venda con unas vendas que están hechas de un material especial que esta en parte fabricado con el uso de chakra medico. Estas vendas son muy raras, caras y difíciles de conseguir. Un rollo cuesta cientos de miles de Ryo, Kyoya durante su viaje se encontró con un barco de mercancías procedente del País de la Nieve siendo atacado por unos piratas. Él mato tanto a los piratas como a los tripulantes del barco de mercancías. Cogió todo lo que tuviera valor alguno y luego con un poderoso jutsu Katon destruyó ambos barcos. Entre las muchas cosas que se agencio estaban varias cajas llenas de estas vendas.

Lo que tienen de especial estas vendas es que aceleran el proceso de curación más de diez veces, también son muy difícil de destruir, no se pueden quemar, no se pueden mojar y si por ejemplo una herida vendada con estas vendas recibe algún golpe las vendas por un sello especial que se le aplican absorben el impacto y no recibes daño alguno.

Después se quito la camisa y vendo su hombro izquierdo con estas vendas, que por cierto reciben el nombre de vendas Chiryō-hō.

Usando unas toallas limpias que saco de otro de sus pergaminos se limpio la herida de la cabeza y luego se la vendo con las vendas Chiryō-hō.

Seguido se limpio todos los rasguños que tenia en la parte superior del cuerpo (De cintura para arriba) y después utilizo un jutsu medico para curar las costillas rotas. Después Kyoya se vendo el torso con las vendas Chiryō-hō y se puso una camisa limpia.

 _"Ahora solo falta la pierna."_ Kyoya hizo una mueca mientras miraba el mal estado de su pierna derecha.

Pero antes de eso él se tomo unos analgésicos y unas bolas de arroz. Tenía hambre y el dolor lo estaba matando.

 _"A trabajar."_ Kyoya empezó aplicando un jutsu medico para reducir el hinchazón, segundo cuando el hinchazón ya bajo considerablemente aplicó otro jutsu medico para re colocar los huesos. Tercero aplico un jutsu para curar la brecha y finalmente utilizo las vendas Chiryō-hō para vendar la pierna. Le aplico varias capas y luego se la enyeso.

 _"Ya estamos."_ Kyoya soltó un suspiro.

Miro entre las ramas de los arboles y vio que el cielo se estaba oscureciendo. Se sorprendió pues el desembarco a las seis de la mañana, camino hasta el encuentro con el golem y las lianas absorbe chakra alrededor de tres horas, voló durante menos de diez minutos y no estuvo inconsciente más de cuatro horas.

 _"¿Tarde más de cinco horas en curar mis heridas?"_

Como se estaba haciendo de noche no podría continuar su viaje por hoy así que saco su tienda de campaña, encendió una fogata y puso unos sellos para mantener a los animales peligrosos alejados de su campamento. Puso otro sello para mantener a los mosquitos lejos de él. Ya en la tienda saco un cuaderno y dibujo un mapa de la isla. También apunto todo lo que aprendió durante el día. Después de cenar cerro su tienda y se puso a dormir.

"Primer día terminado."

* * *

 **Fin, se aceptan sugerencias para lo que vaya a pasar en el segundo día.**


End file.
